Messages
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: It's the new schooling year and the reign of Kelly Jones has started off with a bang but not everything has changed, she still can't avoid those painful textbooks or get Polly and Celia to give in to those famous sexual urges. Sequel to Notes
1. Home Sweet Home

Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_I knew a months peace and quiet had to be broken soon._

_**!~!~!**_

If you wanted to be boring and have peace and quiet, why come back?

_**!~!~!**_

_You lot, especially you Jones, wouldn't last three hours without me._

_**!~!~!**_

I lasted the summer holidays without you and that was six weeks long!

_**!~!~!**_

_Did you or did you not spend five of those six weeks in a cell with Taylor and Bianca?_

_**!~!~!**_

No comment.

_**!~!~!**_

_As your lawyer Jones, I recommend you answer the question._

_**!~!~!**_

As your new Head Girl, I recommend you go and shag Celia.

_**!~!~!**_

_Fritton's loosing her touch if she put you in charge. I think she's finally lost it._

_**!~!~!**_

Now Polly, watch your words and sarcasium towards me or you'll be fed to the new and wild First Years.

_**!~!~!**_

_SARCASM!_

_**!~!~!**_

_I thought Head Girls had to be smart?_

_**!~!~!**_

I am smart.

_**!~!~!**_

_You can't even spell sarcasm you prat._

_**!~!~!**_

Who cares? It's a stupid word anyway.

_**!~!~!**_

Does Celia care? Is that why you care about its spelling?  
>So you can finally get under her skirt?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Maybe one day you'll grow up Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

I am grown up, I'm taller then you.

_**!~!~!**_

_Only with heels on, without them you're only 5'10"_

_**!~!~!**_

Don't be so smug.

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't be such an idiot._

_**!~!~!**_

Shag Celia.

_**!~!~!**_

_Become a nun._

_**!~!~!**_

Go get some action.

_**!~!~!**_

_Go to rehab, sex addict._

_**!~!~!**_

Go watch Celai strip and fulfil your wildest dreams.

_**!~!~!**_

_Thank you for proving my point, sex addict._

_**!~!~!**_

Shut it.

_**!~!~!**_

_Okay._

_**!~!~!**_

It's spelt 'K.', get with the times.

_**!~!~!**_

Polly?

_**!~!~!**_

Carrot top kid?

_**!~!~!**_

Gingy?

_**!~!~!**_

Gingernut?

_**!~!~!**_

That rhymed, see I'm not that bad at English.

_**!~!~!**_

I could be the next Shakespeare.

_**!~!~!**_

_To be the next Shakespeare you would have to be a female pirate in the 16th century masquerading as a male._

_**!~!~!**_

What are you talking about?

_**!~!~!**_

_Never mind._

_**!~!~!**_

Learn English Polly, not many normal people can understand Geek speak.

_**!~!~!**_

_Whatever Kelly._

_**!~!~!**_

When I said learn English I didn't mean Taylor's English.

_**!~!~!**_

_Just go to sleep._

_**!~!~!**_

Can't, new girl coming today and it's Fritton's niece.  
>She hasn't turned up yet so I've got the two First Year twins on look out.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_The two that blew up Taylor's new car as soon as they got here?_

_**!~!~!**_

Yeah, they might come in handy.

_**!~!~!**_

Step out of line and I'll get them to blow up your computers.

_**!~!~!**_

Slipping back into old habits with your textbook are we?  
>For someone who claims to be smart you are quite dumb.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_How so?_

_**!~!~!**_

You just hit the Head Girl with a stupid Math book.

_**!~!~!**_

Temper, temper.  
>How irresponsible of you to throw a desk out of the window.<br>I have a good mind to charge for the damages.

_**!~!~!**_

_Math isn't stupid.  
>We use it in everyday life.<br>Just be thankful that the desk wasn't aimed at your head._

_**!~!~!**_

_Where are you off to now?_

_**!~!~!**_

To inspect damages and find Fritton's niece.

_**!~!~!**_

_Was there a need to throw your pen at me? _

_**!~!~!**_

Was there a need to throw a desk out the window over stupid Math?

_**!~!~!**_

_Math isn't stupid._

_**!~!~!**_

It is.  
>Anyway that's your pen.<br>I borrowed it last term and never remembered to give it back.  
>It's ran out of ink though.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You're so thoughtful._

_**!~!~!**_

Watch that sarcasium.  
>Bye Geek, send a First Year if you finally shag Celia.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_SARCASM!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review because I carved a pumpkin and he looks stoned?<em>**


	2. Excuses Excuses

_Look who's falling for Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

I have no idea what you're talking about.

_**!~!~!**_

_I watched the recording and saw it in your eyes, body language and your almost smile._

_**!~!~!**_

Did you now?

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't raise your eyebrow and smirk at me!_

_**!~!~!**_

How would you be able to see me raising my eyebrows with my fringe?

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm not stupid or blind, you know you moved your fringe purposely out of the way._

_**!~!~!**_

Ok, whatever you say.

_**!~!~!**_

_Use correct grammar please. It's either okay or OK._

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop changing the subject. I saw the look on your face when you spotted Annabelle. I even saw the look on her face when you began to approach her, I noticed she was staring at your lips, hips and cleverage._

_**!~!~!**_

Been looking as well have we Polly? You sound jealous.

_**!~!~!**_

_You're not my type._

_**!~!~!**_

Why? Because I like to have fun?

_**!~!~!**_

_No, because you can't spell words like sarcasm abd you shag anything that moves._

_**!~!~!**_

I do not shag anything that moves.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop changing the subject!_

_**!~!~!**_

I'm not, you are.

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly Jones, face it. You have emotional feelings for Miss Fritton's niece._

_**!~!~!**_

Polly the Geek, face it. You want to stick your hands and tongue into Celia.

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly, I saw how close you were to kissing her. I can read you like a book._

_**!~!~!**_

You wanted me to kiss her, didn't you? Then you wanted me to pin her up against the wall so could get off over our breath taking moans.

_**!~!~!**_

_No, that's you wanted._

_**!~!~!**_

_Then you saved her from Taylor, you never do that for new girls._

_**!~!~!**_

Fritton's niece. She's the future of St Trinians. Why would I want to ruin that?

_**!~!~!**_

_And your bet with the First Years? You want her Kelly._

_**!~!~!  
><strong>_I don't go for daddy's girls Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_You go for St Trinians and she has the balls of one._

_**!~!~!**_

I'm aware.

_**!~!~!**_

_So you're not denying it?_

_**!~!~!**_

Denying what?

_**!~!~!**_

_That you like Fritton. You were first in line when she was running around nude to watch, you couldn't take your eyes off of her body either. Then you went and helped her almost straight away._

_**!~!~!**_

Head Girl Polly. Fritton's niece. I'm supposed to help.

_**!~!~!**_

_You helped for the wrong reasons._

_**!~!~!**_

If you say so.

_**!~!~!**_

Any more observations?

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes, your smirk as she ran._

_**!~!~!**_

I always smirk, doesn't mean anything.

_**!~!~!**_

_You like her. You looked annoyed when we watched her on the phone to Carnaby, you nearly ran down there._

_**!~!~!**_

She's the future of St Trinians.

_**!~!~!**_

_That wasn't the reason though was it?_

_**!~!~!**_

Yes, it was the reason.

_**!~!~!**_

Ouch! What the hell was that for? I haven't even mentioned you shagging Celia!

_**!~!~!**_

_To knock some sense into you._

_**!~!~!**_

I have a headache now.

_**!~!~!**_

_Good._

_**!~!~!**_

_Jones, I haven't finished you know._

_**!~!~!**_

Pity.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'll ignore that comment. Don't think I didn't notice the relief on your face when Cleaver drafted her into the hockey team._

_**!~!~!**_

If she didn't fill the final position and complete the team then you would have to join. I didn't want to see a repeat of last year Polly, sport isn't your thing.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop making excuses._

_**!~!~!**_

I'm not. You can't even hit a hockey ball without falling flat on your face.

_**!~!~!**_

You're the one who makes excuses over not shagging Celia constantly.

_**!~!~!**_

_You looked annoyed when Flash tore you away from looking at Annabelle._

_**!~!~!**_

Flash annoys me.

_**!~!~!  
><strong>__You nearly smacked him when he asked you on a date. Again._

_**!~!~!**_

And? I always want to hit Flash. Nothing new there Calpol.

_**!~!~!**_

_This time it was because he was taking your attention from Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

If you say so but we don't all perv on people from a far like you do.

_**!~!~!**_

_What's your excuse for this morning at breakfast?_

_**!~!~!**_

What about this morning? Finally shagged Celia have we?

_**!~!~!**_

_You stopped Taylor from using her as a target for anger management._

_**!~!~!**_

Fritton's niece.

_**!~!~!**_

_So? Why would that stop you? You never show mercy towards anyone Kelly._

_**!~!~!**_

Now, that's a lie Pol. Do I or do I not go easy on you?

_**!~!~!**_

_You never show mercy towards new girls then._

_**!~!~!**_

Finished? I would like to sleep.

_**!~!~!**_

_This isn't over you know._

_**!~!~!**_

I would be disappointed if it was. You would be going soft other wise.

_**!~!~!**_

_You will admit you like Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

If you say so.

_**!~!~!**_

Good night Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_It's morning Kelly._

_**!~!~!**_

Who cares?

_**!~!~!**_

_I do._

_**!~!~!**_

Only you would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the lateness (apparently that's not a word), I've got most of this down on paper but I've only had chance to write up two chapters and I've not had time to upload them. Blame evil examiners, the Spanish language and Geography for taking up most of my time.<strong>_

_**Review because I may or may not have told my blunt Nan (as a joke) that I was going to go study farming? She didn't find it funny.**_


	3. Truth Be Told

Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_Whatever it is no._

_**!~!~!**_

Fine.

_**!~!~!**_

_Is that it? A one worded answer? Usually you pester me into helping._

_**!~!~!**_

I'm Head Girl Polly, I don't need to beg or plead with you to get what I want. I can just simply lock away your technology and ask the First Years to annoy the hell out of you.

_**!~!~!**_

_Harsh._

_**!~!~!**_

That's the way of the world, shagged Celia yet?

_**!~!~!**_

_No I haven't._

_**!~!~!**_

_If the way of the world is harsh and you're basically saying that you're showing me the harsh reality, why aren't you teaching Annabelle that?_

_**!~!~!**_

Is that jealously my dear Geek? Fritton can bearly walk; being harsh would scare her off.

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly, it's barely. Please learn that.  
>Why wouldn't you want to push her? Scared of losing her before you've even got her? Maybe you don't want to lose another girlfriend to a Chav.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

If I wanted the new girl, I'd have her already. She's most likely straight anyway since she's Daddy's Princess.

_**!~!~!**_

I did not lose Andrea to a Chav! I dumped her!

_**!~!~!**_

_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

_**!~!~!**_

Instead of fussing over what I get up to, maybe you should make a fuss over Celia. She'll shag you then.

_**!~!~!**_

_Maybe if you grew a pair and admitted you loved Fritton, you would get over Andrea dumping you for Taylor._

_**!~!~!**_

Have it your way.

_**!~!~!**_

_Is that a confession?_

_**!~!~!**_

I, Kelly Jones, do not have any emotion feelings, impulses or urges towards or for Miss Annabelle Fritton.

_**!~!~!**_

Stick that in your records.

_**!~!~!**_

Can we quit calling her Annabelle? The Anna part reminds me of Princess Ann and we both know that I hate her.

_**!~!~!**_

_The whole school knows that you loathe Princess Ann but giving Fritton a pet name? People will click on that you like her Kel._

_**!~!~!**_

I do not like her, I just hate the damn Anna part.

_**!~!~!**_

_Temper, temper._

_**!~!~!**_

_There should be a semi colon after her Kelly, this is basic grammar._

_**!~!~!**_

_Maybe Annabelle thinks you're cute when you're angry._

_**!~!~!**_

Maybe, who knows? You would of course, you have been admiring me from a far since our first year.

_**!~!~!**_

_Only in your dreams._

_**!~!~!**_

Not in mine.  
>In yours.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Is that why you haven't shagged Celia, because you want to shag me?

_**!~!~!**_

_Sorry Kelly, you're still not my type._

_**!~!~!**_

Polly, I'm sure "your sex is on fire".

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes because I haven't heard that one before._

_**!~!~!**_

_Let's hope that Annabelle doesn't go for someone funny, you wouldn't stand a chance otherwise._

_**!~!~!**_

If you are going to bring her up, call her Belle.

_**!~!~!**_

_You're rather fond of that name aren't you?_

_**!~!~!**_

No, go shag Celia. The roof spot is free all weekend.

_**!~!~!**_

_We could call you two AnnaKel or KelAbelle.  
>How about Kenna or Kanna?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

You sound like Chelsea.

_**!~!~!**_

I'll tell her that you want to spend the afternoon gossiping, painting nails, doing hair and reading about the latest celebrity fling shall I?

_**!~!~!**_

Oh Polly, you've gone all pale.

_**!~!~!**_

_Quit smirking._

_**!~!~!**_

No, I don't think I will.

_**!~!~!**_

_At least I'm not the one that wants Verity's left overs._

_**!~!~!**_

Do not speak of her in that way ever again or you will regret it.  
>Understood?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Being protective already are we?_

_**!~!~!**_

No human being alive deserves that title.

_**!~!~!**_

_But it's true Kelly._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't even lie to me Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_Remember last term when we played Cheltenham and Verity wasn't playing?_

_**!~!~!**_

Yeah and the significance of that is?

_**!~!~!**_

_Remember what I said about that Belle girl?_

_**!~!~!**_

No, me and Andrea weren't paying attention to you.

_**!~!~!**_

_No, of course you weren't. You and Andrea were too busy playing with each other under the desk._

_**!~!~!**_

Just tell me the damn story, I want a nap before today's hockey match.

_**!~!~!**_

_Lazy arse.  
>Verity didn't play in that match because she had a bad leg.<br>Thwaites's ex-girlfriend gave her that bad leg because Verity made a comment and called the girl a slapper after she had dumped Verity.  
>This girl was called Annabelle, I didn't her know her last name at the time or who she was but I recognized her last night when you introduced her to the tribes.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

You're saying Fritton dated Thwaites?

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop laughing.  
>It's true.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly, I'm serious.  
>Stop laughing.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly Jones!_

_**!~!~!**_

I'm sorry but that is a funny story.

_**!~!~!**_

_It's true!_

_**!~!~!**_

And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor!

_**!~!~!**_

_Jones, I'm deadly serious._

_**!~!~!**_

I doubt that.  
>A girl like Belle going for a man beast like Thwaites?<br>Impossible.

_**!~!~!**_

_It is defiantly true.  
>Watch the way they interact later.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Why would I do that?  
>I have better things to do like actually play hockey.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Trust me.  
>Watch them and you'll see.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Okay, whatever. I'm going to sleep so go get lost in Celia.

_**!~!~!**_

_Dream of Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

You just lost all your tech privileges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know. I'm such a bad updater lately, I have most of this on paper but its finding the time to type it up. In my defence I've was kidnapped by those demi gods at Camp Half-Blood, that kid who asked for more gruel and ended up in good old Landan town and exams. <strong>_

_**Review because I stuck a Smurfet on my pendrive so I wouldn't keep loosing it and within the first five minutes of her being on, I lost it o.O**_


	4. Hangover Not Cured

_Leaping to Fritton's defence are we?_

_**!~!~!**_

Polly, I have a hangover.  
>I'm not in the mood.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I thought the great Kelly Jones could handle her drink?_

_**!~!~!**_

I can.  
>I was drinking Trinski all night and the twins made<br>it stronger.

_**!~!~!**_

_That's dangerous considering that it was already  
>strong stuff<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I shall inform my liver.

_**!~!~!**_

_You could seriously damage your liver!  
>People can die and have died from drinking<br>that poison!_

_**!~!~!**_

Let's not put that on the bottle,  
>might decrease our sales.<br>Besides, I'm still alive aren't I?

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes but you would scare off death  
>with that icy glare of yours.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

So?  
>I drank that stuff constantly last night<br>and I'm perfectly fine. At the moment  
>we need all the sales we can get.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_We'll talk about that later._

_**!~!~!**_

Why not now?  
>It is important.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Because Kelly we have other things  
>to discuss.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Great.  
>That's code for "I'm going to make your<br>hangover worse".

_**!~!~!**_

_We need to talk about yesterday's hockey  
>match.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Going to congratulate me on my winning goal?

_**!~!~!**_

_No._

_**!~!~!**_

Shame.

_**!~!~!**_

_I saw the way you jumped to Fritton's defence  
>when Verity started to hiss and spray spit at her.<br>Disgusting really._

_**!~!~!**_

I was making sure Taylor didn't start a fight.

_**!~!~!**_

_You were defending Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

What makes you say that?  
>Has sex with Celia melted your brain?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You went to stand next to Taylor, in the  
>middle of Belle and Verity. A human shield.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

If you say so.

_**!~!~!**_

_I do._

_**!~!~!**_

_Then there was Fritton's comment about  
>eating people. <em>

_**!~!~!**_

What about it Polly Parrot?

_**!~!~!  
><strong>_

_For approximately one second you smirked  
>in the same way that you now. Three guesses what<br>went through your dirty mind._

_**!~!~!**_

You know Polly, play with fire and you get burnt.  
>Bear that in mind.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Please BARE in mind that it is BARE and not  
>BEAR.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_You still glared at Verity more intensely than usual._

_**!~!~!**_

It is no secret that I hate that man beast.

_**!~!~!**_

_That wasn't your reasoning though was it?_

_**!~!~!**_

Yes it was.

_**!~!~!**_

_You know that look Bursar has on his face when  
>he looks at Miss? The one he had during the stick hitting<br>before he got knocked out._

_**!~!~!**_

It's not called that but yeah?

_**!~!~!**_

_That's how you look when you're alone and thinking  
>about Belle in your sleep.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Get those cameras out of my room!

_**!~!~!**_

_I might if I feel like it._

_**!~!~!**_

_I noticed you targeted Verity more than usual after she  
>pushed Fritton down. Is that your protective streak?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

You about jumped on Celia when the ball hit her head,  
>that was almost rape.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_She could have been seriously hurt!_

_**!~!~!**_

It's alright, Saffron had poppers.

_**!~!~!**_

_That's even worse._

_**!~!~!**_

Well Celia shouldn't have been reading  
>during the match.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That isn't the point._

_**!~!~!**_

_You can't really talk anyway; you kept running  
>towards and alongside Fritton.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

It's called tactics Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_For what? Pulling Belle?_

_**!~!~!**_

For winning smart arse.

_**!~!~!**_

_Tripping over Verity, was that tactics too?_

_**!~!~!**_

She pushed over Fritton.

_**!~!~!**_

_Aha!_

_**!~!~!**_

I would've done it if it was any other  
>St Trinian.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm sure._

_**!~!~!**_

Shut up and go and shag Celia.

_**!~!~!**_

_You know Kelly, you only say that when you  
>have no other come backs.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Your excuse for the fight on the hockey pitch?_

_**!~!~!**_

Taylor started that.

_**!~!~!**_

_Yet you pushed Fritton away from it and went  
>for Verity. Very interesting.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I don't care for her in that way Polly, the girl  
>doesn't know how to defend herself.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Semi colon after Polly, basic grammar and knowledge.  
>A Head Girl should know that.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Your first sentence was grammatically incorrect.  
>A Head Geek should know that.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't change the subject.  
>If it helps to encourage you to grow a pair,<br>Fritton looked worried when Verity clawed at you._

_**!~!~!**_

Polly,  
>I do not need to grow a pair.<br>I am happy with twins and a well thank you.

_**!~!~!**_

_That's not what I meant._

_**!~!~!**_

Are you sure?  
>We all know you want to get into Celia's well.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You are disgusting sometimes._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't be a prude Polly,  
>you sound like my hag of a mother.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Maybe it will make you think._

_**!~!~!**_

_You were always close to Fritton throughout  
>that match.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Is that your conclusion?

_**!~!~!**_

_I haven't finished._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't send me unfinished notes then.

_**!~!~!**_

_You didn't aim the final shot at the goal,  
>you aimed for Verity's head. Is that more<br>revenge for her attacks on Belle?_

_**!~!~!**_

I was trying to improve her face.

_**!~!~!**_

_And your actions at the party?_

_**!~!~!**_

What actions?

_**!~!~!**_

_The looks you gave Annabelle and the longing look  
>she directed at you all night. You almost dragged her to bed.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Under the influence of alcohol doesn't count or mean anything.

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly, you knocked out a boy because he was got too close to  
>Belle.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

He was the village twat with an STD.  
>He goes for anything with legs.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Normally you feed him to the Totties._

_**!~!~!**_

So?

_**!~!~!**_

_I can see through this barrier you've put up._

_**!~!~!**_

Whatever, did you release Tabitha from that cage?

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes, how she got up there is a mystery._

_**!~!~!**_

Hardly surprising though, have you scared the bank-man off?

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes, have you told the girls?_

_**!~!~!**_

Yes, although Celia wasn't there so you can make up  
>a sob story and get some sympathy sex.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Now isn't the time, we don't have long to get  
>half a million pounds. How did the girls take it?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Like bloody children as usual.  
>The teachers?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Took drugs and got drunk as usual.  
>What are we going to do?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

It's too late for bribery, too many people involved.

_**!~!~!**_

_We can't use blackmail either._

_**!~!~!**_

Rob a bank?

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't be stupid._

_**!~!~!**_

We've done it before and were eleven.

_**!~!~!**_

_Robbing money from a banker who happens  
>to be Chelsea Parker during a game of Monopoly cannot<br>be compared to robbing an actual bank!_

_**!~!~!**_

Just trying to lighten the mood.

_**!~!~!**_

We'll need to talk to Flash but right now we're needed.  
>Carnaby Fritton has just pulled up.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That can't be good for us._

_**!~!~!**_

No shit sherlock.

_**!~!~!**_

_Capital 's' on Sherlock, it's a name.  
>You grammar and spelling is appalling Jones.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

But you love it.

_**!~!~!**_

_I don't. __  
>But Belle might.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>See, faster update this time. I'm getting better at this updating lark.<strong>_

_**Review because I spent my day off wrapping my own Christmas present because my darling 'bezzie' can't wrap**_


	5. Brain Storming

Whose idea was it to have Flash teach  
>a lesson on crime?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Yours._

_**!~!~!**_

I don't come up with stupid ideas like that.

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes because robbing the Queen's crown  
>wasn't a stupid idea.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

It would've got us a high enough price,  
>would have been fun to steal too.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_We wouldn't have been able to sell it._

_**!~!~!**_

We could frame Flash and use the reward money.  
>Queen Ellie might have beheaded Ann for me<br>and she might make me a dame.

_**!~!~!**_

_In your dreams, where's Fritton?_

_**!~!~!**_

You care because?  
>How would I know where she was anyway?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Miss Fritton's teaching her how to be a St Trinian.

_**!~!~!**_

_I knew you would know, you have tabs on her._

_**!~!~!**_

If you say so.

_**!~!~!**_

Why is Flash doing a bad impression?  
>I wasn't paying attention.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Taylor suggested mugging someone._

_**!~!~!**_

How is that going to pay a huge debt like that?  
>We need something bigger.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_We're still not robbing a bank or the crown jewels._

_**!~!~!**_

Kill joy.

_**!~!~!**_

_I think Andrea needs serious help,  
>what she's just said is sick and twisted.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

That's what being dumped by me does to you.  
>Poor, innocent Andrea is no more sadly.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_She dumped you for Taylor, don't forget that fact._

_**!~!~!**_

Shut up or you'll be the rich man's wife we kidnap  
>and chop up.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You wouldn't chop me up;  
>you'd be lost without me.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Then again I'm sure Fritton would keep you in line._

_**!~!~!**_

Shame Celia can't keep you in line.

_**!~!~!**_

_Focus on the lesson  
>or I'll tell Belle about your rather large ego.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

My ego is the normal size but fine,  
>we'll drop your sex life since you're obviously scared of the word.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Seriously, they suggested bullying?

_**!~!~!**_

_It was a First Year,  
>what else do you expect?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

More imagination?

_**!~!~!**_

_Like stealing from the Queen?_

_**!~!~!**_

That was a good idea!

_**!~!~!**_

_It really wasn't.  
>By the way, setting up a focus group for bullying<br>would waste time and resources._

_**!~!~!**_

Tell Flash that.

_**!~!~!**_

Why don't we hack into the banks database  
>and make the debt Miss Bagstock's problem?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Finally, the great Head Girl has a good plan!  
>But we can't, the bank would notice.<br>It keeps an eye on big debts like that and we  
>have a reputation for making things disappear.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Sell Cheltenham on eBay?

_**!~!~!**_

_And the stupid ideas return._

_**!~!~!**_

You're right;  
>it isn't worth a fiver never mind half a grand.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That is far from funny; leave the humour to other people  
>instead of murdering laughter.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Lighten up a bit Polly,  
>we can't sit and mope all day.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That's funny;  
>I remember saying those exact words to you<br>when Andrea dumped you._

_**!~!~!**_

You gotta keep smiling through the thunder and lightning,  
>no point in crying before you're hurt.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Yet again another one of my phrases._

_**!~!~!**_

Shut up,  
>I am smart. You have to be to become Head Girl.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_So why do Miss Fritton choose you  
>and not to be Head Girl?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Careful Polly,  
>you're about to lose your privileges.<br>I can easily dispose of that nice new laptop of yours.

_**!~!~!**_

_You wouldn't dare._

_**!~!~!**_

Try me Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_Theft is a good idea._

_**!~!~!**_

See,  
>even the twins think it would be a good idea to rob<br>a bank.

_**!~!~!**_

_The twins are ten.  
>Even Flash said it's a bad idea.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I have an idea.

_**!~!~!**_

_No, we're not robbing the Eiffel tower._

_**!~!~!**_

Shut up.  
>That isn't my plan.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Careful Kel,  
>you know you reduce that man to a stuttering fool.<br>Might be best if you put your hand down._

_**!~!~!**_

_See what I mean?  
>Stuttering pile of mush.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_You want us to steal from the National Gallery?_

_**!~!~!**_

_That's not a bad idea.  
>I'm shocked that you do have a brain.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Why thank you Polly,  
>coming from you that is a huge compliment.<br>I'm honoured.

_**!~!~!**_

_It's still going to be difficult to steal that painting._

_**!~!~!**_

Can't be as difficult as getting you to shag Celia.

_**!~!~!**_

_Or as hard as getting you to admit your love for Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

Congratulations,  
>you have just lost that new laptop of yours.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_And where else are you going to get  
>our camera footage from?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Lucy or Harriet,  
>I'm sure they would be happy to give the Head Girl<br>exactly what she wants.

_**!~!~!**_

_One of these days Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

You'll what?  
>Bore me to death with lectures on Math?<br>You do that already.

_**!~!~!**_

_One of these days you'll admit you want Fritton  
>in your bed.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

What was that for?  
>Is it me or is that book getting more and more painful?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Insulting Math.

_**!~!~!**_

And that one?

_**!~!~!**_

_Because I felt like it._

_**!~!~!**_

What about that one my dear Geek?

_**!~!~!**_

_Because Fritton just walked in lover girl._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There was a grammar error last chapter, that's probably why I'm not getting an A in English :'] But thanks to MonicaLovesChandler for pointing that out, grammars never been my strong point.<strong>_

_**Polly has a textbook, is that enough motivation to review?**  
><em>


	6. Peeved

_I notice how you immediately went and sat behind Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

That doesn't mean anything;  
>stop over analysing every tiny detail of my life and actions.<br>I sat there to discuss the plan with you.

_**!~!~!**_

_And to keep an eye on Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

I don't give a toss about Miss Daddy's girl.  
>She's lucky she's still alive.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Calm down Kel, she'd still learning._

_**!~!~!**_

She almost ruined everything!  
>Next time, Fritton won't survive a stunt like that.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You could've ruined us with half the stunts you've pulled  
>in the past.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I have never ran to a teacher and snitched.

_**!~!~!**_

_Yet with one glare from you and she came up  
>with a solution which convinced Miss Fritton to play her part in this.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

And that has stopped her from being torn to shreds.

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly, she likes you.  
>Couldn't you see the heart broken look on her face<br>when you called her 'Super Grass'?_

_**!~!~!**_

She sucks up to anyone with power.  
>I know her type Polly and trust me, I don't like it.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You're just saying that because you're peeved._

_**!~!~!**_

I don't like people like her,  
>she's not one of us.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_She is if you open your bloody eyes and gave her a chance!  
>Trust your instinct, it's never failed before.<em>

_**!~!~!**__**  
><strong>_Trust your sexual desires;  
>they are natural feelings and wants.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

One day you'll regret hitting me around  
>the head with that damn book of yours!<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop being the world's blindest prat  
>and I'll stop with the book.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Trying to bride the Head Girl are we Polly?

_**!~!~!**_

_No,  
>trying to knock sense into the Head Girl actually.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I already have sense.

_**!~!~!**_

_That's funny Kel, good joke._

_**!~!~!**_

_You know Fritton kept looking back at you on the bus._

_**!~!~!**_

So?

_**!~!~!**_

_You kept trying to catch her eye._

_**!~!~!**_

If you say Polly,  
>just concentrate on shagging Celia.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That's always your crap comeback._

_**!~!~!**_

And you always have an excuse for not  
>shagging her.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly,  
>you may be Head Girl and the other girls might be<br>frightened of you. But remember that I know you well,  
>don't forget that key piece of information. I'm the smartest one<br>here and I know that you and Fritton want each other, desperately._

_**!~!~!**_

Not after that stunt.  
>She could have ruined our chances at loosing this place.<br>This is my home Polly and she put it in danger.

_**!~!~!**_

_Belle redeemed herself, did she not?  
>She has the balls to stand up to you.<br>Fritton is a St Trinian; we've just got to bring it out of her._

_**!~!~!**_

_She even figured out who would buy the fake._

_**!~!~!**_

She still grassed us up.

_**!~!~!**_

_Get over it already.  
>Miss Fritton would have found out soon anyway.<br>She may be as mad as a box of gerbils but she's smart.  
>She does know what goes off in her school Kelly.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

We had a plan for when that day came.  
>It isn't as if I was unprepared.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes, it was a good plan. But,  
>this one is slightly better.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Jones!  
>Do not hit me with my own book!<em>

_**!~!~!**_

It hurts doesn't it?  
>Maybe you'll think twice before hitting me.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Apparently not.

_**!~!~!**_

I'd watch it Polly.  
>JJ French will be here soon and I can easily<br>get her to give you a makeover.

_**!~!~!**_

_Why have you brought that stupid airhead back?_

_**!~!~!**_

We need someone who can get through  
>to the Totties.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Unless you want to have words with them?

_**!~!~!**_

_No.  
>I do not have the patience to communicate with<br>pathetic, empty headed bimbos who  
>do not understand string theory.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Not even I understand string theory.  
>But come to think of it, you would be perfect to talk with<br>them about fashion, celebrities, boys and general gossip.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop smirking._

_**!~!~!**_

No, I don't think I will.

_**!~!~!**_

_I_I think a girly day with the Totties is exactly  
>what you need my dearest Geek.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_It wouldn't._

_**!~!~!**_

You're right.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm always right._

_**!~!~!**_

A day alone with Parker is what you need.

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't be cruel._

_**!~!~!**_

Sorry Pol, I've been too soft on you.  
>Not fair on the others, is it?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Does that mean you're cracking down on Belle?_

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't glare at me,  
>you know it doesn't work.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Fritton has asked me to set her up  
>a meeting with Flash by the way.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

She has no taste in men.

_**!~!~!**_

_Not for a date idiot.  
>She's going to get him to sell the painting to Carnaby.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Great, something else for her to screw up.  
>When and where?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Friday morning in about two or so weeks on the roof._

_**!~!~!**_

She's using my spot for it?

_**!~!~!**_

_It isn't just yours._

_**!~!~!**_

It's been mine for two years.  
>Why do you think that no smart person goes there anymore?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Because they're scared of walking in on you shagging.  
>Again.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Funny.

_**!~!~!**_

_Where are you off to now?_

_**!~!~!**_

To brief the twins and get them ready for tonight.

_**!~!~!**_

_Are you sure the Totties are capable  
>of remembering the answers?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

No, but if they fail we use plan B.

_**!~!~!**_

_Which would be?_

_**!~!~!**_

Frame the other team for cheating.


	7. Interrogation

_Where have you been lately?_

_**!~!~!**_

Polly,  
>you've seen me every day like usual.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You haven't been in lessons._

_**!~!~!**_

So? This is St Trinians.

_**!~!~!**_

_Neither has Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

It's nice to know that Belle has decided  
>to let her hair down.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm not stupid,  
>can put two and two together<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Everybody can put two and two together,  
>even a Totty can.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

It's 22

_**!~!~!**_

_It's 4 you prat._

_**!~!~!**_

That's two add two.  
>If you put two and two next to each other<br>you get 22.

_**!~!~!**_

_That wasn't what I meant and you know it._

_**!~!~!**_

No need to sigh and roll your eyes

_**!~!~!**_

_No need to smirk and deny._

_**!~!~!**_

I haven't denied anything.

_**!~!~!**_

_No but you are about to._

_**!~!~!**_

Am I now?

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes_

_**!~!~!**_

Okay, but can I just say how smart Celia was  
>for suggesting mushrooms.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Smarter than your suggestions.

_**!~!~!**_

_There is nothing wrong with the Totties studying._

_**!~!~!**_

There is when they only study their nails.

_**!~!~!**_

_That isn't the point._

_**!~!~!**_

You have to admit that the Totties  
>come in handy.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Not all the time._

_**!~!~!**_

_Will you stop changing the subject?_

_**!~!~!**_

I have no idea about what you are yapping on  
>about. Has Math finally melted your brain?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_No, it hasn't and it never will._

_**!~!~!**_

_Where have you been for the past three weeks?_

_**!~!~!**_

What is this, an interrogation?

_**!~!~!**_

_Just answer the question._

_**!~!~!**_

I've been patching up the plan.

_**!~!~!**_

_And?_

_**!~!~!**_

And that's it.

_**!~!~!**_

_Do I need to show you the evidence?_

_**!~!~!**_

_I can post it around the school._

_**!~!~!**_

I have no idea what you're talking about.

_**!~!~!**_

_I think you do._

_**!~!~! **_

_Care to explain what happened on the  
>roof last week?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Flash said no to Fritton so I asked him  
>and he gave in. Then Thwaites turned up.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_And what did you do after __that?_

_**!~!~!**_

Ran around making sure everyone had everything hidden.

_**!~!~!**_

_What did you do during that?_

_**!~!~!**_

I ran, I just told you that.

_**!~!~!**_

_You ran, but were you really alone?_

_**!~!~!**_

You aren't making any sense.

_**!~!~!**_

Come to think of it, you never do.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop trying to change the topic Miss Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

Do you have to be so formal?

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes._

_**!~!~!**_

_Did you or did you not lean into kiss  
>Miss Annabelle Fritton in the presence of a Flash Harry?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Shouldn't that be Mr Flash Harry?

_**!~!~!**_

What was the point in that?  
>Is there really a need for this violence?<br>Death by bloody textbook isn't what I want on my headstone!

_**!~!~!**_

_I'll ask the questions thank you Miss Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't mock or pull faces,  
>I have eyes you know.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Very poor ones considering you need  
>Harry Potter style glasses.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Answer the question Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

Alright then.  
>I did.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That wasn't so hard now was it?_

_**!~!~!**_

_Now Jones,  
>while alerting everyone to the situation at hand,<br>did you or did you not cross paths with  
>Annabelle Fritton?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

No.

_**!~!~!**_

_Might I remind you that you are under oath?_

_**!~!~!**_

What oath?  
>I haven't taken a bloody oath!<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_St Trinian oath Miss Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

You've been watching too much Law and Order.

_**!~!~!**_

_Answer the question truthfully Jones!_

_**!~!~!**_

No comment.

_**!~!~!**_

_Does the defendant require seeing the evidence?_

_**!~!~!**_

Since when was this a court case?

_**!~!~!**_

Fine, I bumped into Fritton.

_**!~!~!**_

_And then what Miss Jones?_

_**!~!~!**_

Thwaites was coming so we had to hide.

_**!~!~!**_

_And where did you hide?_

_**!~!~!**_

In the room behind the police tape.

_**!~!~!**_

_You shouldn't cross police tape Miss Jones,  
>it's an offence.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I'm Head Girl and this is St Trinians.  
>I can do whatever I please.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Now Miss Jones, what happened in said room?_

_**!~!~!**_

Held a tea party with Mr Darcy and  
>pranced around like ponces.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't be sarcastic Jones,  
>answer the question.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Stop being ridiculous then.

_**!~!~!**_

We waited for Thwaites to pass.

_**!~!~!**_

_Lies!_

_**!~!~!**_

What the hell Polly?

_**!~!~!**_

_You pinned her up against the wall and  
>played tonsil tennis!<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Yes, that's what happened.  
>Are you done now?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?_

_**!~!~!**_

Very, very guilty.

_**!~!~!**_

_I sentence you to giving back all of my  
>books, laptops and research that<br>you confiscated for no reason._

_**!~!~!**_

Whatever you say Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_Fritton has balls,  
>she needs a makeover.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

No Polly, she doesn't.  
>Fritton is female and not male.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That's not what I meant.  
>I knew you cared about her though.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Polly, I'm tired.  
>Can you just let me sleep?<br>I have to rob the National Gallery tomorrow and  
>I need my sleep.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I saw how angry and worried you got when  
>Fritton went out to confront Thwaites and told<br>him of his daughter's true nature._

_**!~!~!**_

Good for you, can I sleep now?

_**!~!~!**_

_You couldn't pull her back in fast enough!_

_**!~!~!**_

_She was still blushing from your snogging attack!_

_**!~!~!**_

Are you done rabbiting on?

_**!~!~!**_

_She's been smiling constantly all week.  
>Your doing I suspect?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Fine, we'll give her the damn makeover!

_**!~!~!**_

_Good idea Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

Piss off and let me sleep.

_**!~!~!**_

_Shame Belle isn't here for you to drool on._

_**!~!~!**_

Fuck off.

_**!~!~!**_

_Gladly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr Keyboards been playing up, I've gone over it but I'm in a rush. If there's any missing letters or words then I'll fix it when I get chance.<strong>_

_**Review because it's New Year? Try not to get too drunk goons **  
><em>


	8. Canvas

_Jones please stop perving._

_**!~!~!**_

Geek, why did you feel the need to right that in a note?

_**!~!~!**_

_Confidentially reasons, why else?_

_**!~!~!**_

Right. Whatever.  
>What is it that you want?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Just a general chat really,  
>is that such a bad thing to ask?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

My darling Geek, you never do idle chit chat.  
>Now tell me, what do you really want?<br>Apart from having me in your bed of course.

_**!~!~!**_

_You are so full of yourself Jones,  
>you're worse than Flash sometimes.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Will your bloody tear your eyes from Belle for just one minute?  
>This is important!<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Congratulations!

_**!~!~!**_

_What?_

_**!~!~!**_

Aw, my little Polly is all grown up.

_**!~!~!**_

_Excuse me?_

_**!~!~!**_

You've finally done the deed,  
>after months of some serious denial.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You're one to talk about denial,  
>"No, I don't like Andrea." Then three days later poof,<br>you're dating Andrea.  
>"No, Andrea doesn't look at Taylor in that way."<br>Two months later, poof, Andrea dumps you for Taylor.  
>Need I continue?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Andrea never dumped me for Taylor.  
>I dumped her and she ran to Taylor.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_We both know that isn't true.  
>But one thing that is true is that you are constantly in denial.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Let me recall earlier today,  
>"No Jones, I do not have sexual desires.<br>No Jones, I am not a prude. I simply do not wish to talk about my sex life.  
>Yes Jones, I secretly adore you. Shag me?"<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You twisted my words._

_**!~!~!**_

You finally shagged Celia.

_**!~!~!**_

_No, I did not.  
>Getting that attached to one person isn't a good thing.<br>Feelings and emotions get in the way of the important discoveries._

_**!~!~!**_

Spoken like a true Geek,  
>although it is common knowledge that you want to shag Andrea and Celia.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Oh darn Polly;  
>you made me miss the twins transforming Belle<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh and what a shame that is.  
>Listen up Jones, we need to discuss tomorrow.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Jones, take your damn eyes from Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

Make me Polly,  
>although I'm sure Celia adores your jealous side.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh har-de-har, don't be a twerp._

_**!~!~!**_

I must say Belle's legs suit that skirt,  
>although she's too tame and too smart to be a Chav.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Head first, hormones later.  
>Honestly Jones, you're worse than that boys' school down the road.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_She's more Totty than Chav._

_**!~!~!**_

Now Polly,  
>you've just scolded me for admiring the view,<br>don't be a hypocrite.

_**!~!~!**_

_I think you'll find that you're the hypocrite Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

And I'll think you'll find that you can't take your eyes off of Andrea.  
>Care to explain?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_There's nothing to explain.  
>I was just calculating some mathematical equation. <em>

_**!~!~!**_

That simple and so damn classic formula?  
>I've already worked it out.<br>You see, it goes like this.  
>You look at someone, you start dreaming of them and then you shag them.<br>See? Simple.

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes, because you're so funny._

_**!~!~!**_

I know. I should get an award for my humour.

_**!~!~!**_

_Try getting a brain before an award, okay?_

_**!~!~!**_

Try getting a clue Polly,  
>now who do you want, Celia or the very experienced Andrea?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Kelly,  
>close your mouth, it isn't attractive.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_The great Kelly Jones drooling over a Totty,  
>if only JJ French were here to see!<em>

_**!~!~!**_

The famous hacker and tech geek Polly,  
>chasing after some poor Emo?<br>If only Celia could see.

_**!~!~!**_

Besides, Belle is beautiful.

_**!~!~!**_

_Somebody call the White House,  
>the Ice Queen is melting.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Ouch Polly,  
>those words hurt.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Was there a need for that dramatic expression?  
>Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe it's my tribes' turn.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Try not to destroy her by hiding those big eyes behind  
>those silly, Harry Potter glasses.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Seriously, where do you get these text books from?  
>Do you have overly large pockets to store them or something?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>!~!~!<em>**_  
><em>

_See, she looks good as a Geek._

_**!~!~!**_

You could've been more imaginative.  
>You did her hair like that Princess person off of Star Wars,<br>typical Geek you are.

_**!~!~!**_

_You say it as if it a bad thing._

_**!~!~!**_

_I thought she looked nice, proper and of course very suitable._

_**!~!~!**__**  
><strong>_You forgot boring, she's a feisty one.  
>Trust me, I found that one out.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Those clothes and our uniforms are very comfortable._

_**!~!~!**_

And very boring.

_**!~!~!**_

Emos next,  
>at least they know not to dress dully.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Aren't you scared that Andrea may overdo it?_

_**!~!~!**_

If I was scared of Andrea 'over doing' it then  
>the sex would have been very boring.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Thank you for that information._

_**!~!~!**_

You are very welcome my young Geek.

_**!~!~!**_

_I was being sarcastic.  
>Where's Flash anyway?<br>He's usually drooling over the makeovers._

_**!~!~!**_

If he knows what is good for him,  
>then he won't be drooling over my Belle.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Being possessive over her already are we?_

_**!~!~!**_

No,  
>I just hate the way Flash drools over St Trinian girls.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Wow._

_**!~!~!**_

What?

_**!~!~!**_

_You were right about Fritton's eyes;  
>Andrea's done a good job.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Better than what you did my old Polly,  
>who wears glasses these days anyway? So old fashioned.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Meryl Streep wears glasses._

_**!~!~!**_

Woah, woah!  
>Mamma Mia, here we go again.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Hilarious,  
>but many people wear glasses wear glasses.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Many OLD people wear glasses these days.

_**!~!~!**_

Even my old Gran wears glasses  
>and she has some amount of dress sense!<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Isn't your Gran a battle axe?_

_**!~!~!**_

That's beyond the point.  
>Oh look, Celia's turn.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I still preferred Belle as a Geek._

_**!~!~!**_

Thank God that it's Belle's choice and not yours.

_**!~!~!**_

Don't hit me with that damn book!

_**!~!~!**_

_You deserved it that time!_

_**!~!~!**_

_Now, you never answered me.  
>Where's Flash?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

In Mayfair, prancing around as a gay art expert,  
>trying but failing to win over Carnaby with<br>that shit accent of his.  
>Why?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I was just wondering since it's  
>not like him to not be present at something like this.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I wanted him out the way and as usual  
>he happily complied.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Drooling all over you I suppose._

_**!~!~!**_

Naturally.

_**!~!~!**_

Now tomorrow we have an extra job to do.

_**!~!~!**_

_Ah yes, the burial of Mr Darcy._

_**!~!~!**_

_I presume you have a plan or an idea._

_**!~!~!**_

Of course,  
>Flash is digging the grave and covering it<br>and Chelsea has done some quick, last minute shopping  
>and bought a dog bone shaped wreath.<br>Then tomorrow before we borrow the painting, we'll  
>show our support for Miss Fritton.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_And you came up with that all on your  
>own? Wow, Jones I'm truly shocked.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Don't give me cheek young Geek.  
>I'm Head Girl for a reason you know.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Not that anyone who really knows you  
>can think of that reason.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Jones, once again please stop  
>gawking.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly.  
>I am not gawking, just admiring Celia's work.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_No Kelly, you're gawking at Fritton._

_**!~!~!**_

And you'll be a target for anger management  
>if you don't pipe down.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Now, Pol we party.

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh yes Kel, that line was ever so original.  
>"How do you feel?"<br>You used that line on Taylor, it's a shame that Belle  
>didn't try to fight you like Taylor did after her makeover.<br>I would've paid to see that._

_**!~!~!**_

_Being hung over tomorrow isn't wise Jones,  
>go to bed.<br>Good night._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review because if I win a bet you lot get a KelFlash off of ElusivePanda? :']**  
><em>


	9. Promise

_Ready Jones?_

_**!~!~!**_

I was born ready, Geek.

_**!~!~!**_

But if this goes wrong abort, don't worry about me just get  
>the girls out safe, okay?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't think like that, it will all work out._

_**!~!~!**_

You've been hanging around Chelsea too much,  
>this isn't some fairy tale. This is reality and if things go wrong, a<br>handsome prince won't come running to the rescue.

_**!~!~!**_

Instead we'll have Flash.

_**!~!~!**_

_Just remember the plan and things will work out,  
>promise.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Trust me Kel._

_**!~!~!**_

I do trust you.  
>I just want your word.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You have my word that I'll get everybody out safely.  
>I'll also have an escape plan to bust you out<br>of prison._

_**!~!~!**_

No, don't get the girls in any more trouble.  
>Just look after Belle and shag Celia and my mind will be at rest.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Fine but if my plan works you have to stop with  
>the Celia obsession. <em>

_**!~!~!**_

Deal.

_**!~!~!**_

_Honestly Jones, sometimes you're stupider then  
>Taylor.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Ouch, Polly that hurts coming from you.

_**!~!~!**_

You had to bring that damn textbook;  
>you're playing a dangerous game.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm sure I'll survive with Fritton distracting you._

_**!~!~!**_

Just you wait, I'll get revenge.

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh hush; it's me you're talking to and not  
>some innocent First Year.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

We were never innocent First Years.

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop smirking and get a move on.  
>Go do your job and sort Chelsea out.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I'm too busy to sort out Tottie drama,  
>I haven't even got changed yet.<br>You go, after all you are the smartest girl here.

_**!~!~!**_

_Typical, the first time you acknowledge my intelligence  
>and it's to avoid doing YOUR duties.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Yep, now off you go.

_**!~!~!**_

_You owe me one.  
>A big one.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I'll put in a good word to Celia about you.

_**!~!~!**_

Polly,  
>just promise me you'll look out for the girls,<br>especially Belle, she's not quite ready to face the world.

_**!~!~!**_

_Of course I will._

_**!~!~!**_

And don't come back for me if something goes wrong.

_**!~!~!**_

_Now that's one thing I can't promise.  
>Remember to watch out for the sensors Jones.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Have fun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short and I've practically abandoned you all un-intentionality but everything's been hectic lately with exams, friends and lesbians. Just don't ask about the last one, it's a tale I'd rather not remember :']<strong>_

**_Review because I'm trying to update faster? _**_  
><em>


	10. Personal Assistant

_I told you so Jones,  
>now you have to stop with the Celia obsession.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Just enjoy the victory Pol,  
>but it isn't over yet. We still have to 'recover' the painting<br>and scam Carnaby out of all of his cash.

_**!~!~!**_

_My plan still worked._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't get cocky.

_**!~!~!**_

_Face it Jones, I'm always right._

_**!~!~!**_

That reminds me,  
>I've got a bone to pick with you.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

What happened to not coming back for me?

_**!~!~!**_

_And what happened to your little speech  
>in our First Year?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

What little speech?

_**!~!~!**_

_You don't remember?__  
><em> _I do._

_**!~!~!**_

_It was a horrible windy day in late  
>September. We both had just come from Maths<br>and you were complaining about silly, simple fractions._

_**!~!~!**_

Fractions are a bitch.

_**!~!~!**_

Was that the day when you went off  
>in a sulk for no apparent reason?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You decided to drive Mrs Bullard insane which  
>left me having to teach the entire school math for two<br>extremely frustrating years._

_**!~!~!**_

I was merely showing everyone your exceptional  
>brain power.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_That's the second time this week you've complimented me.  
>Are you feeling alright?<br>Bump your head lately?  
>Been brainwashed?<br>Or cloned perhaps?_

_**!~!~!**_

_Anyway, back on topic.  
>You went off on a rant about how a St Trinian<br>looks out for each other, how we are an in stoppable force  
>and how we're practically family.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I was eleven when I said that and  
>I only said it to convince you to do that damn homework.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You were eleven and half actually._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't smirk when I'm trying to get a point across.

_**!~!~!**_

_Now you know how I feel when you do it to me._

_**!~!~!**_

When I do it I look sexy and intimidating,  
>you just look evil.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm far from evil but a St Trinian always helps their own.  
>It's like you said, we're sadly a family.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Does that make you Grandma Polly?  
>You certainly dress for the role.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_If I'm Grandma then you're the annoying little toe-rag cousin._

_**!~!~!**_

_You may be Head Girl now but  
>there are things that you can't control.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

No but we can control explosions.  
>Which reminds me, why didn't you check Tania and Tara's<br>explosives?

_**!~!~!**_

_Because it wasn't my job or responsibility to do so.  
>Take it up with Andrea and the Emos.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Believe me, I will.

_**!~!~!**_

_Is that a threat?_

_**!~!~!**_

No,  
>that my dear Geek is a promise.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Oh and Polly,  
>when there's security guards coming in your<br>direction, you cannot speak.

_**!~!~!**_

Prat.

_**!~!~!**_

_Well I am so very sorry for caring.  
>Are there anymore issues?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Yes, the food here is terrible.

_**!~!~!**_

_Do something about it then and quit bothering me._

_**!~!~!**_

But you're entertaining.

_**!~!~!**_

_And you're annoying._

_**!~!~!**_

Polly, do me a favour?

_**!~!~!**_

_No._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't let Annabelle loose with a hockey  
>stick when she's on her period.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Your girlfriend.  
>Your problem.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

But you're my daring sidekick so  
>it's our problem.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_And when did I earn this promotion?_

_**!~!~!**_

Around about the same time you became  
>Head Geek.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh goodie.  
>Excuse me while I go leap for joy.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Now don't use sarcasium towards the Head Girl.

_**!~!~!**_

_SARCASM!_

_**!~!~!**_

I know,  
>I just like to wind you up every now and then.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

I suppose I deserved that textbook assault.  
>I've got to go and pick up Flash,<br>when I get back I expect a bottle of Trinski ready.

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes, of course your majesty._

_**!~!~!**_

_Although do remember that I'm  
>not your damn P.A. <em>

_**!~!~!**_

Will do Pollykins.

_**!~!~!**_

_And drop that stupid nickname! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>See, I'm getting better at this updating thing.<strong>_

_**Review because I'm meant to go camping tonight and it's raining, hard. o.O**_


	11. Be A Man

Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_Hello._

_**!~!~!**_

Somehow, I'll make a man out of you.

_**!~!~!**_

_Excuse me?_

_**!~!~!**_

Be a man!

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh, I get it now._

_**!~!~!**_

_We must be swift as the coursing river._

_**!~!~!**_

With all the force of a great typhoon.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm glad to see that you've released your  
>inner First Year. <em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Can I get back to work now?  
>I have some secret organisation trying to infiltrate the school.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

With all the strength of a raging fire.

_**!~!~!**_

_Seriously,  
>stop.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Mysterious as the dark side of…

_**!~!~!**_

THE MOON!

_**!~!~!**_

_Brilliant singing, it's a shame that I couldn't  
>hear it and I had to read it instead.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I'll sing it for you when I next have the chance.  
>What's this about a secret organisation?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't worry your pretty little head,  
>I can hold them off until next year.<br>It's high time Annabelle and Miss Fritton found out anyway._

_**!~!~!**_

You're making no sense again.  
>Can you please put that in none Geek terms?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_It's nothing for you to worry about  
>but please train Annabelle how to fight.<br>She'll need it in the nearing future._

_**!~!~!**_

Going to tell me why?

_**!~!~!**_

_No._

_**!~!~!**_

Fine,  
>I'll ask Lucy instead then.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Ask Lucy but she won't know but  
>it's not my place to say.<br>Just take notice of my warning._

_**!~!~!**_

I will if you take notice of mine.

_**!~!~!**_

_Let me guess  
>"You need to hurry up and shag Celia!"<em>

_**!~!~!**_

No, actually I was going to say something else.

_**!~!~!**_

Now that you mention it,  
>you really do need to hurry up with that.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'll keep that in mind._

_**!~!~!**_

Time is racing toward us,  
>'till the Hun arrive.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'll tell Taylor and Bianca that you  
>were calling them Hun.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Heed my every order,  
>and you might survive!<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Okay, would you like me to bow  
>and courtesy too?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I wasn't referring to the Chavs,  
>I was talking about Cheltenham.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Less sarcasm would be nice though.

_**!~!~!**_

_Why is Cheltenham coming?_

_**!~!~!**_

Because I invited them,  
>gives us the chance to gloat and the chance for Belle<br>to see the damage she's done to Verity.

_**!~!~!**_

_Wow._

_**!~!~!**_

_Since when has Kelly Jones had  
>a few brain cells?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Just remember who can cut your  
>internet supply off.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Only if you remember who can get you arrested  
>in several different countries as well as<br>putting you back on the CIA's most wanted list._

_**!~!~!**_

I'm sure I'll live.  
>Most St Trinian girls end up on the world's<br>most wanted list anyway, it's  
>a proud tradition.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_What a great tradition that is._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't start getting serious  
>over established traditions.<br>Some girls take them very seriously you know.

_**!~!~!**_

_You mean girls like you?_

_**!~!~!**_

I mean Head Girls like me.

_**!~!~!**_

_Ah yes,  
>idiot Head Girls like you.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I'm going to let that comment slide.

_**!~!~!**_

_What do you want?_

_**!~!~!**_

I need you to put spy ware on  
>Miss Dickinson's phone.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Can I ask why?_

_**!~!~!**_

She seems very suspicious.

_**!~!~!**_

_Dare I ask why?_

_**!~!~!**_

No, trust me.

_**!~!~!**_

_Those two words are always  
>featured in my nightmares.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'll have Lucy add more to the  
>bail funds.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em> I've been dancing around, singing to Disney songs all week... Hence the Mulan song...<em>**

**_Review it's sandwich day. Every day I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich and today we were out of peanut butter. So I asked my sister what to give him and she said 'a tuna sandwich'. I can't give Pudge tuna! It's fish! If I gace Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late updating because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter 'cause all we have is... is... stinkin' tuna!_**


	12. The Concept Of Marriage

Guess what

_**!~!~!**_

_Is this going to be one of those times where I regret  
>asking what?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

When do we ever have one of  
>those times?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Yesterday._

_**!~!~!**_

What did I say yesterday?

_**!~!~!**_

_Well, you first insulted my intelligence._

_**!~!~!**_

Who knew Geeks were so temperamental?

_**!~!~!**_

Not to mention sensitive.

_**!~!~!**_

_When somebody compares you to Taylor.  
>then let's see how you react.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Who in their right mind would compare me  
>to Taylor?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

She's a crap kisser.

**_!~!~!_**

_Thank you for that revelation.  
>I'll make sure that isn't included on her<br>job applications._

_**!~!~!**_

_I'd question how you know this insignificant  
>detail but I've decided that I really don't<br>want to be scared for life with whatever comes from  
>your mouth.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

It's nice to know that one of my dear  
>friends thinks so highly of me.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Behave like a slag and I'll treat  
>you like one.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I'm not a common whore Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_You've slept with half of the school  
>excluding the younger years.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Well I'm sorry that it took awhile to  
>find somebody to keep me busy.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_And then she dumps you for a Chav._

_**!~!~!**_

_One that's a bad kisser according  
>to your revelation.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I dumped Andrea and she ran off to  
>Taylor on my recommendation.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Your story of this break up changes every time  
>you discuss it. There's no shame in being<br>dumped._

_**!~!~!**_

Kelly Jones doesn't get dumped Polly Pol.

_**!~!~!**_

_So what did Andrea do then?  
>Bake you a 'Sorry, I'm running off with a Chav'<br>cake?_

_**!~!~!**_

_Wait, that still classes as a dumping._

_**!~!~!**_

I'm not having this conversation Polly,  
>it's boring and irrelevant.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Only because you know that you're  
>useless arguing with me.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_If only everyone could see the  
>composed Kelly Jones now.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

This is no way to treat your wife Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_My what?_

_**!~!~!**_

Don't look so clueless,  
>you know what I mean.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Have you inhaled a large concentration  
>of Trinski fumes again?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Have you been drugged?_

_**!~!~!**_

No,  
>I was referring to my dream last night.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_How was I supposed to know that?_

_**!~!~!**_

Because all Geeks are omniscient.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm surprised you know what omniscient means._

_**!~!~!**_

I'm not an idiot Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_With the amount of stupidity you've demonstrated  
>over the years, I find that hard to believe.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

That's rather cruel,  
>I may report you for domestic abuse.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Don't snort Polly,  
>it's unattractive.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_What does Annabelle see in you?  
>It can't be you brains.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_While I think of it,  
>it can't be your looks or sense of<br>humour either._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't be mean, or I'll let Tania and Tara  
>destroy your section of the dorms.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Do it and see where you end up,  
>fancy getting arrested again?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

That's just being horrible now Polly-kins.

_**!~!~!**_

I would like a divorce.

_**!~!~!**_

_Gladly._

_**!~!~!**_

_We aren't even married!_

_**!~!~!**_

Polly, will you marry me?

_**!~!~!**_

_And who said romance isn't dead?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone's probably wanting me to update Game Over but I'm busy with stupid work ;l<strong>  
><em>

_**Review because I dreamt that me and my best friend were getting married, I even proposed to her in front of the whole common room only to be rejected. You may have seen all of this conspire on Twitter. Tweet meh at FearlessRibblez**_


	13. Parting Of Ways

Hello

_**!~!~!**_

_Goodbye._

_**!~!~!**_

Don't be like that,  
>this is highly important.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_And how do I know that you are being  
>serious?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Because I said highly,  
>when do I ever say highly?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Good point,  
>continue.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Just like that?  
>No, "Shut up Kelly, I'm busy doing stupidly<br>complicated equations for NASA so they can  
>land on the moon"?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_We've already landed on the moon,  
>moron.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Who cares?

_**!~!~!**_

_Everyone with at least half a brain._

_**!~!~!**_

Does that include the Totties?  
>They have about half a brain between them.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_God no,  
>they only have twenty per cent of brain activity<br>between them in a month._

_**!~!~!**_

Trying to convince top designs to give  
>them their latest designs before its officially released<br>does actually take a lot of skill.

_**!~!~!**_

_Not academic skill,  
>therefore it can't truly count as brain power.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Are you saying academics and grades mark  
>people's intelligence?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm saying it's a common theory that is currently  
>under investigation.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Yes or no.

_**!~!~!**_

_It's a possibility._

_**!~!~!**_

_My theory is yes,  
>yes it does.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I don't have straight A's Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm fully aware of that fact  
>considering I tutored you.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Well you didn't do a very  
>good job then, did you?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm sorry but you're hopeless._

_**!~!~!**_

Yes but I have the skills,  
>therefore your theory is incorrect.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Really, we'll test that then shall we?_

_**!~!~!**_

Was there really a need to hit  
>me with that blasted textbook?!<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Yes._

_**!~!~!**_

_It shows that your reflexes  
>aren't rapid.<br>Therefore that proves that your brain activity  
>is like that of Windows 98.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Hablar el inglessa?

_**!~!~!**_

_Brush up on your Spanish,  
>the correct phrase is,<br>"Habla ingles?_

_**!~!~!**_

Where's the upside down question mark  
>at the start of that sentence?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Brush up on your Spanish Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

Don't resort to violence when  
>you're proved to be wrong.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Be sure to put that down in your conclusion.

_**!~!~!**_

"Exhibit A demonstrated a violent temperament  
>when proved wrong by the wittier<br>Exhibit B."

_**!~!~!**_

_You're just asking to lose brain cells  
>now.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Oh Polly,  
>dear sweet Polly.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

You are so very easy to  
>annoy its amusing.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_When you're quite finished Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

Stop being so uppity

_**!~!~!**_

Get out of your huff now or  
>I won't tell you the news.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Although I have proved you wrong  
>again.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Just hurry and tell me so I can  
>get back to important business.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I've got us a job.

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm not working at the local  
>brothel.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Thank you for thinking highly of  
>me.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You're welcome Jones._

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh put your bottom lip away before  
>you trip over it.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I don't know what you mean  
>Geek.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Stop pouting and tell  
>me about this job.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Kelly Jones doesn't pout.

_**!~!~!**_

_Polly doesn't believe Kelly Jones  
>due to Polly witnessing Jones pout.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Get on with it._

_**!~!~!**_

Remember how you laughed at me  
>wanting spy devices on Miss Dickinson?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I don't recall laughing,  
>I recall rolling my eyes.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Same thing.

_**!~!~!**_

_It isn't,  
>does Kelly Jones need a demonstration?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Does Polly need to stop being  
>smug and let Kelly finish?<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Yes.

_**!~!~!**_

I was right about Miss Dickinson,  
>she was suspicious.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Get to the point._

_**!~!~!**_

Miss Dickinson is a MI6 scout.

_**!~!~!**_

_And she offered __you__ a job?_

_**!~!~!**_

She also offered Andrea and Taylor a job.

_**!~!~!**_

_So you can watch them be all  
>loved up?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Shut up Polly or I'll get  
>Miss Dickinson to reconsider your position.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_You wouldn't last three minutes without me._

_**!~!~!**_

I'll take that as a challenge.

_**!~!~!**_

_Do it and see how you end up,  
>probably as a prisoner of war.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Whatever.

_**!~!~!**_

_Were you a Chav in your earlier life?_

_**!~!~!**_

This is our last week together and you  
>choose to insult me?<br>I'm hurt Polly.

_**!~!~!**_

_I doubt this will be our last week.  
>If you do go to MI6 then I'll be receiving<br>a phone call telling me that you are missing in action.  
>Then I'll have to come and save your arse.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

You would be the last person I  
>would call.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Keep telling yourself that Jones.  
>When do you start at MI6?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Day after we leave I start  
>training.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I bet you fifty pounds that it'll take  
>you a week for you to get captured by criminals.<br>This of course takes effect on your  
>first mission.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Easy money,  
>I'll be happy to take money from you.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't get too cocky now,  
>that's a Chav quality.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_What are you going to do  
>about Belle?<em>

_**!~!~!**_

You seem to be very interested  
>in my relationships Polly.<br>Trying to tell me something?

_**!~!~!**_

_Oh yes, I'm telling you to hurry up and  
>get into my bed Jones.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Seriously?

_**!~!~!**_

_No, I have higher standards._

_**!~!~!**_

Ouch.

_**!~!~!**_

I'm better than Celia,  
>not to mention more experienced.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm not interested Jones,  
>you're too full of yourself.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

Give it time and you'll be  
>begging me to look into your eyes<br>as they roll back.

_**!~!~!**_

_Never in a million years._

_**!~!~!**_

_Now tell me what you're  
>going to do about Belle.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

I'm going to be Agent Jones Pol;  
>I can't exactly string her along too.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_Does Kelly Jones actually have  
>some decency? <em>

_**!~!~!**_

_I'm shocked._

_**!~!~!**_

Thank you for your faith.

_**!~!~!**_

You know, I've always wanted to  
>be a secret agent,<br>with all the gadgets and somebody in every  
>port.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

_I take it back, you don't have any  
>decency.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

_Now Jones I must bide you farewell._

_**!~!~!**_

Lessons not over yet Pol,  
>not like you to miss a lesson.<p>

_**!~!~!**_

Has Polly finally started to  
>act like a St Trinian?<br>It's taken you long enough.

_**!~!~!**_

_Actually I have a flight to catch,  
>I'm needed in America.<em>

_**!~!~!**_

When are you coming back?

_**!~!~!**_

_When you get captured by the  
>enemy and when I'm also enlisted<br>to save your sorry arse._

_**!~!~!**_

Can I ask why you're going?

_**!~!~!**_

_Top secret government stuff,  
>if I told you I would have to kill you.<br>As tempting as that sounds, I have better things to do._

_**!~!~!**_

Is this good-bye then?

_**!~!~!**_

_Don't be sentimental.  
>Please be gentle on Belle though, she's<br>a fragile creature._

_**!~!~!**_

Good luck.

_**!~!~!**_

_Just remember to pay me that fifty._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another story finished, although the final story to complete the trilogy will have the final pairing. <strong>__**Just like on PWF, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read and/or favourited. When I work out a way to properly thank you all I'll let you know.**_

_**Review because Messages isn't the end, we still have either Letters or Emails to go**_


End file.
